se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Angela Merkel/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Angela Merkel - Hu Jintao.jpg| 30 de agosto de presidente de China, Hu Jintao, en Beijing se reunió con la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel. Marzo, el Liao Panshe. Chinanews.com Angela Merkel - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in Berlin, capital of Germany, Oct. 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Rao Aimin) Corea del Sur * Ver Roh Moo-hyun - Sin imagen.jpg| (dpa) - Angela Merkel, Chairwoman of the German CDU party, and Roh Moo Hyun, President of the Republic of Korea, laugh while sitting down for a talk at a hotel in Berlin, Germany, 12 April 2005. Roh Moo Hyun is on a five-day-visit to Germany. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Ángela Merkel se reunió con Lee Myung-bak EFE Angela Merkel - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel shake hands during a joint press conference after holding summit talks on March 26 in Berlin, Germany. (photo: Cheong Wa Dae) Angela Merkel - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Angela Merkel and the President of the Republic of Korea, Moon Jae-in. Photo: Bundesregierung/Güngör Japón * Ver Akihito - Angela Merkel.jpg| Later the Chancellor was received by Emperor Akihito. Photo: Bundesregierung/Denzel The Press and Information Office of the Federal Government Angela Merkel - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| WRAP G8 leaders have lunch plus various bilateral meetings. AP Archive Angela Merkel - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with German Chancellor Angela Merkel in a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda in the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko, Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan，July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Angela Merkel - Taro Aso.jpg| Merkel meets Japanese PM Aso, joint presser. AP Archive Angela Merkel - Naoto Kan.jpg| World leaders, from left to right, U.S. President Barack Obama, France's President Nicolas Sarkozy, Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, Japanese Prime Minister Naoto Kan, German Chancellor Angela Merkel and British Prime Minister David Cameron arrive at the International Centre at the G8 summit in Deauville, France, on Thursday. (Damien Meyer/Reuters) Yoshihiko Noda - Sin imagen.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) und Japans Premierminister Yoshihiko Noda begruessen sich am Freitag (04.11.11) in Cannes, Frankreich, vor einem Gespraech des G-20-Gipfels. Angela Merkel - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (left) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel address the media during a joint press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin on Wednesday. | AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Angela Merkel - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel (left) walks with Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono upon her arrival at the Merdeka Palace in Jakarta on Tuesday. (Foto:Reuters/Enny Nuraheni ) Angela Merkel - Joko Widodo.jpg| Closer relations – President Joko "Jokowi" Widodo and German Chancellor Angela Merkel shake hands after their bilateral meeting in Germany on Monday afternoon. President Jokowi said his working visit in Germany was aimed at, among others things, improving vocational education in Indonesia in cooperation with Germany. (Courtesy of the Presidential Office/-) Asia del Sur India * Ver Angela Merkel - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh and German Chancellor Angela Merkel before leading the Indo-German intergovernmental consultations on Thursday in Berlin. Photo: John MacDougall/ AFP Angela Merkel - Narendra Modi.jpg| German Chancellor, Angela Merkel and Prime Minister Narendra Modi pose for a photograph before a meeting in New Delhi. Merkel is on a three-day visit to India. (Source: AP) Irán * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (R) talks to Angela Merkel (L), chairwomen of the German Christian Democratic Party CDU during a meeting in Berlin Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Angela Merkel.jpg| The Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel talks to King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia during a reception for the participants of the G20 summit in Toronto, on June 26, 2010. (Photo/IC) Angela Merkel - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques The @KingSalman Meets with #German Chancellor Angela Merkel in Antalya. #G20Turkey. @KingSalmanEn Israel * Ver Angela Merkel - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards German Chancellor Angela Merkel the Presidential Medal of Distinction for her commitment to German-Israeli friendship, at the President's Residence in Jerusalem, 25 February 2014. (Yonatan Sindel/Flash90) Angela Merkel - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Tel Aviv, 16.03.08: Angela Merkel congratulates the state of Israel on its sixtieth anniversary. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler Angela Merkel - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Mrs Merkel was speaking at a joint press conference with Mr Netanyahu in Jerusalem. AP Palestina * Ver Angela Merkel - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Très vite, Angela Merkel commence à se forger une stature internationale, comme ici au Proche-Orient. En octobre 2001, elle rencontre le président de l'Autorité palestinienne, Yasser Arafat, à Gaza, et le chef du gouvernement israélien, Ariel Sharon, au cours du même voyage. Photo: 20minutes.fr Angela Merkel - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel und Palästinenserpräsident Mahmud Abbas bei einem Treffen in Berlin © Hannibal Hanschke/Reuters Siria * Ver Angela Merkel - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy lors du lancement de l'UPM, le 13 juillet 2008 à Paris aux côtés d'Angela Merkel, de Bachar el-Assad, d'Abdelaziz Bouteflika. Crédits photo : Gregoire Elodie/ABACA Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Angela Merkel.jpg| Visiting President Abdullah Gül Photo: picture alliance / dpa Angela Merkel - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Deal Between Merkel, Erdogan Will Be the End of Europe – German Media © AP Photo/ Joerg Sarbach Fuentes Categoría:Angela Merkel